clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Poshia
The Absolute Imperial Rich Posh Poshian Empire, also known as Poshia, commonly known as the Poshian Empire, is a rich Empire owned by the Prepguins. Any other races are The Lower Class. The Dorkugeese Territories and anything else geeky have been under attack from Poshia. Poshia's worse enemies have been Sparka and Macradonia. The Geek Empire and Lichenblossom are also major enemies, but not to the extent of Sparka and Macradonia. History Prepguins are a species of penguin who carry the same genus (callidus) as other famous species such as the Dorkugese, Jerks, and the Geeco-Dorkugese. They fully deny this, however, and founded this nation to seperate from all the other "heathens" in Antarctica around 2003. After taking care of their businesses, the newly formed nation set out to conquer other realms populated by nerds. However, their ultimate prize, Dorkugal, was far too big to conquer, so they settled for attacking the territories of the nation in question. They conquered various territories of Dorkugal, such as Industry Isles in their existence. Macradonia was in their scope very soon, and Alxeedo the Awesome, being fully aware of this, sent a military general to attempt peaceful diplomacy. As soon as the macaroni penguin soldier set foot in the Poshian court of law, he was given a wet willie and tossed out. He didn't give up, though, and continued to other establishments of government in the nation's capital. Each one resulted in a wet willie, and each one brought harsher and harsher insults to the Macradonian general. By the time he gave up and went home, he had recieved around twenty eight wet willies and a bunch of ridicule from the snobbish government. :The general on the trip: :: In all my years of war, I'd seen a lot. I've thrown pies at wraiths and stood for Penguin OS against all odds. Nothing, however, could prepare me for the horror I had to handle when in the Poshian Empire. I was laughed at, and each offer I made involving peace was met with ridicule. They mocked everything about me, from my uniform to my eyebrows... which is odd, can I really HELP being a macaroni penguin, and ''having eyebrows? All attepmts at diplomacy resulted in wet willies. I have so much saliva stuck in my feathers that it'll take DAYS to preen it all out. I was mortified, the insults were too much!'' The general, according to what Macradonia released to the press, is currently crying in Alxeedo's palace. Naturally, Alxeedo the Great doesn't take hostility lying down. He quickly liberated the Dorkugese territories seized by the snobs and stormed the nation's capital. After a long and drawn-out fight, a cease fire was drafted (but no peace treaty was signed thus making them still at war), and having exhibited their awesomeness, the Macradonians left the Poshians. Did this stop them? Oh, not at all! Their response after the Macradonians showed them mercy was to raid and recapture Industry Isles and then seize Dorkugal Minor. As of now, no Macradonian plans to kick Poshian butt are in effect, but skirmeshes occur every now and then. Poshian forces have recieved their fair share of embarrasment from other lands as well. When the nation sent a messenger over to Sparka, he got kicked into a well. When Poshians tried to sneak-attack and invade Lichenblossom by suprise, they were also PWNed. Currency Places Geography Flag, Motto, and Anthem Goverment Inhabitants Villains Culture Transportation Sports Cuisine Celebrations Customs See Also External Links Category:Geek Category:Rooms Category:Countries Category:Villains